


Драбблы по "Фантагиро"

by Mariza



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza





	Драбблы по "Фантагиро"

Написано на фикрайтерский флэшмоб "Счастья всем и даром" для Сусуватари, по условиям:  
Кто: Тарабас  
Для счастья не хватает: веселой опереттки и должности режиссера театра.

  
  
  


— Морковка, слова не забыл?  
Слуга обреченно помотал головой.  
— Картошка, не вздумай сбиться с ритма!  
— Я постараюсь, повелитель!..  
— Редиска... где Редиска?  
— Я здесь, господин!  
— Музыканты готовы?  
— Готовы! — в один голос заверили грибы, рассаживаясь по местам. Редиска нервно помахал дирижерской палочкой.  
Тарабас обвел счастливым взглядом подданных и поправил висящую на троне табличку с корявой надписью "Режиссер".  
— Итак, мы приступаем к генеральной репетиции!.. Маэстро, начинайте!

В углу пещеры готовили афиши. Петрушка, перемазанная синей и оранжевой красками, трудилась над изображением главной героини. Помидор старательно выводил: "Принцесса и волшебник. Оперетта о любви, преодолевающей все преграды, в трех действиях".

***  
— Сходили с сыном в театр, приобщились к культуре... — цедила сквозь зубы Кселлесия. — И что теперь делать?  
Даркен, задумчиво наблюдавший активные приготовления к премьере через волшебное зеркало, пожал плечами.  
— Можешь порадоваться, что не в кино его повела.  
На легкий порыв ветра они не обратили внимания.

***  
— А что, отличная идея, — одобрила Королева эльфов, выслушав донесение Воздуха. — Намекнешь своей протеже, что перевоспитывать злодеев можно не только разговорами?  
Белый рыцарь, попивающий травяной чай, согласно кивнул.


End file.
